


Anything Once

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis wants Gladio to fuck him.As a rule, Ignis never asks for anything, which drives Gladio nuts. So... if this is the one thing Iggy wants, then Iggy gets.





	Anything Once

Gladio's fine, he tells Iggy, with handjobs and oral. Ignis shrugs and says he's curious. As a rule, Ignis never asks for anything, which drives Gladio nuts. So... if this is the one thing Iggy wants, then Iggy gets.

Lestallum turns out to be Eos' strap-on capital, and Ignis finds a shop which can accommodate Gladio's size. Gladio puts his foot down about getting a behemoth-sized dildo, though. Maybe someday they'll work their way up to that. Right now, he knows it'll kill him if he fucks Iggy up.

They get a separate hotel room. _Okay_ , Gladio thinks. _We're doing this._

*

Gladio's not surprised that Iggy gets the harness on and perfectly adjusted in under a minute. Ignis traces the straps with both hands, admiring the aesthetics, while sucking on the dildo. Gladio briefly indulges familiar frustration, but then sets it aside, tells Iggy how hot his mouth stretched around his cock looks.

Ignis' hands tense on his ass, the pressure inviting Gladio to fuck his mouth. Gladio holds him still with a hand in his hair and rocks forward. Iggy can take it; his eyes are closed. He trusts Gladio.

Maybe this was a good idea.

*

Definitely, he decides, holding Ignis' hips tightly. Ignis started out on all fours, but his arms gave out a while back. Gladio should probably go easier on him, but every thrust goes straight to his clit, and it's fucking addictive. He wraps an arm around Iggy's chest and pulls him up so he's sitting, impaled, in his lap, and kisses him. It's sloppy and wet; the angle horrible but Ignis moans right into his mouth, grinding down against him, insatiable.

Gladio's greedy: he wants to come with Iggy's mouth on his clit, so he starts jerking Ignis off. Ignis barely has time to gasp out _Unfair_ before orgasm hits.

"My turn," Gladio tells him cheerfully, tossing Iggy down on the bed and working the harness off. He's dripping wet, and Ignis smirks, calculating, plotting some kind of sexual evil.

Sure enough, two orgasms later Gladio's begging for mercy.


End file.
